


Shingeki No Battle Royale

by meow777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow777/pseuds/meow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a battle royale au, the 104th have been picked as a classroom to take part in a fight to the death. Friendships are shattered and enemies are made. Are the bonds they made over the years strong enough to keep them together? Or will one of them snap and give in to the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! ^^ I hope you enjoy the story, it's a bit slow at first D:

Chapter 1  
The bus sped down the empty highway at 7 in the morning, towards the famous amusement park the country was so well known for. High schoolers sat comfortably on the cushy chairs, singing songs and laughing. The seats were split in twos and threes, and the bus was spacious with only 18 students to accommodate.

Marco and Jean occupied two seats, with their bags on the overhead compartments. Jean had his head on Marco’s shoulder, drooling all over it. Mikasa, Eren and Armin took up a three-seater next to them. She smiled softly as both boys on either sides of her rested their heads on her shoulder, snoring. Muffled whispers and giggles came from the front, where Christa and Ymir sat on each other, and their bags next to them. Loud booming laughs could be heard from the back, and the source of the noise was from none other than Reiner. He took up 2 seats by himself, and Bertholt was pressed against the window, sweating uncomfortably. Annie lay down on the two seater right beside them. The rest of the students sat at the far back, laughing and screaming about the fun they expected to have.

Jean awoke to the sudden squall of crumbs that came from the seat behind him. Looking up, he saw Sasha grinning, her mouth full of biscuits. 

“Hey Connie,” she nudged to the boy beside her, “don’t they look adorable together?” Stifling a giggle, she threw candy wrappers at the two of them, commenting on how Marco and Jean seemed like a married couple. Marco just laughed as Jean flushed a dark shade of scarlet.

“S-shut up Sasha,” Jean muttered. He didn’t have the energy to deal with her at the moment, and shot her a glare instead. “Sit back down before you fall over.”  
As if on cue, the bus jerked to a stop at a traffic light and Sasha toppled over in to Connie’s lap. She giggled uncontrollably, while Connie guffawed at her clumsiness. Smirking, Jean nuzzled his face into Marco’s neck, then froze.

“N-no homo,” he stuttered, before jumping back and leaning on the window. Flushing all the way down to his neck, he turned away, missing the small smile that played on Marco’s lips.

***

(1 year ago)

Marco was a year older than Jean. No one really knew why he was in the same grade as them, as he seemed far more mature in comparison to most of the people in his class, which wasn't much of a surprise, considering the fact that Connie and Sasha were there too. 

He transferred halfway through year 10, and introduced himself to the class with a sincere smile and a comfortable aura. Everyone loved him instantly, but Jean couldn't help feeling wary of him. He thought Marco seemed a tad too cheerful and naïve for his own good, labeling him as a goodie-goodie two shoes. Jean had a rebellious streak, and was always getting into fights, mainly with a classmate named Eren. The teachers hated him, and he got suspended on more than one occasion.

For some strange reason, as soon as he finished his introduction, Marco walked to the back of the class, and chose to sit right next to Jean. He usually sat alone, because he found human interaction too bothersome and as a result, had no friends. The closest one to being called an acquaintance was Armin, and he only spoke to Jean on rare occasions.  
Looking up from his doodles, Jean turned to Marco, who in turn, waved his hand and grinned with that darn smile and those darned freckles.

“Hello!” Marco started, “I’m new here, and since you look like you know the school pretty well, do you mind giving me a tour? I got lost on the way here, it’s a wonder I managed to arrive on time,” he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jean stared at the dark haired boy incredulously, and didn't say anything for a whole minute. Regaining his ability to speak, he leaned in and hissed back so the teacher wouldn't notice their exchange.

“Look, I don’t mean to burst your bubble or anything, but I’m not the type of person a teacher’s pet like you would want to be seen with. If you want a tour, ask the bald guy sitting there – he’s a lot more sociable than I am anyway.” Sliding back in his chair, he tipped back his head and pretended to pay attention to the class. Marco hadn't attempted to talk to Jean afterwards, so the blond assumed the conversation was over, until a piece of paper smacked his forehead. Startled, he looked for the source, and found his eyes locking with Marco’s. Glaring at the freckled boy’s smile, he opened the note.

“I was hoping that we could become friends (∵◕◡◕∵)” the note read. Jean looked at the smiley, dotted with freckles. Looking up at Marco yet again, and greeted with another smile, Jean caved in, sighing in defeat. Grabbing a pencil, he scribbled, “Fine. I’ll show you around after school ends, k?” Throwing back the paper, he smirked as Marco failed to catch it. The brunette swiftly flipped the note on the desk with his pen with an air of expertise, read what Jean wrote, and grinned so widely it threatened to split his face in two. His reply was no more than a few words that said, “Thank you so much!” Jean rolled his eyes, put the paper on his desk and crossed his arms. Why did the class seem so quiet all of a sudden? A shadow loomed over him suddenly, making him jump.

“What have we here?” the middle aged man drawled. The class was silent, all 17 pairs of eyes looking his way. Jean looked over at Marco, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. If Marco was caught passing notes on his first day, he could possibly get on the wrong foot with the teacher, and that was NOT a good thing. Jean’s debated whether or not should he bother, and growled in frustration. In the few seconds he had, Jean devised a way to get rid of the note before his teacher saw it. 

Shit. Mr Levi saw the crunched up paper, and made to grab it, but Jean was faster. In the split second he had to make his decision, he snatched the goddamned paper, and shoved it in his mouth. There was a stunned silence, and then the class erupted into laughter. Clearly pissed off, Mr Levi walked away from Jean, and called over his shoulder.  
“I’ll see you after class, Kirstein.” Jean groaned, slapping his hand on his face. He was thankful that Marco didn't get caught. Glancing sideways, he saw the freckled boy mouthing an apology and blushing in embarrassment. Jean nodded at Marco, trying to say it was no big deal.

Class ended, and Jean received an earful from Mr Levi. Sauntering up to Marco who was waiting for him outside the classroom, he nudged the freckled boy from behind.  
“What about that tour I was gonna give you?” he smirked. Marco beamed, and Jean faltered a bit, a warm feeling spreading around his stomach.  
“Thanks again! I’m sorry, but I didn't manage to get your name. Even after you swallowed paper for me.” Marco giggled, and elbowed Jean.  
“Jean. Jean Kirstein.” he said, huffing in mock annoyance and hiding his grin.

“That’s a nice name,” Marco stated absentmindedly. Turning to Jean, he smiled again. Damn, Jean thought. This guy smiled too often it was beginning to get creepy. “I have a feeling we’re going to be great friends!” he exclaimed.

 

***

(Back to the present)

 

A sudden jolt woke Marco up from his light nap. He blearily rubbed his eyes, and turned to his right to see Jean leaning towards him.  
“Jean?” Marco murmured, “What’s wrong?”

Not receiving any reply, he checked to see if Jean was okay, but before he could shift his body to face him, Jean fell on his lap and started snoring. Marco’s face had a sudden pallet change, morphing from tanned to tomato red. 

“Jean….” he moaned, covering his face. 

It wasn't that Marco minded or anything, they were best friends for crying out loud. Contact was supposed to be normal! However, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward in times like these. Jean was a guy, with no attraction towards other males! Marco believed himself to be the same, but for the past few months, the fluttering in his stomach whenever he was with Jean said so otherwise.

Looking up from the adorable sight of Jean drooling all over his lap, Marco noticed that there was an eerie silence that filled the bus. Glancing to the side to see if Mikasa was alright, he saw her look back at him with panic. Eyes wide in confusion, the dark haired boy was about to question the reason behind her fear, but noticed a hissing sound coming from the back.

Sharply, he twisted his head to find that the back seats, which had been the source of the noise in the bus, was now silent, all students having fallen asleep. His eyes widened when he noticed white smoke pouring out from the ceiling. 

“Shit!” Mikasa hissed. She clambered from her seat and tried to yank open the window, Eren and Armin falling to the floor without any protest. Marco thought that even heavy sleepers would regain consciousness after their heads hit the ground, but something was obviously wrong with the two boys.  
His vision going hazy, he wrapped his arms around Jean protectively as he saw Mikasa slumping to the seat, weakly thumping the window with her fist.

 

***

“Rise and shine, you little shits.”

Jean woke up with what felt like a terrible hangover, and grasped his head with both hands. “Marco..?” he groaned. Lifting up his eyes from his palm, he suddenly noticed he was no longer in the bus. A classroom? Jean wasn't too sure, but scanned the room with half lidded eyes for his best friend, finding him unconscious on the desk next to him.  
“Marco!” he yelled, suddenly wide awake. Shit. No. This can’t be happening. He thought this only happened to people unfortunate enough to be chosen. Shaking fingers found the way to his neck, and clenched around the collar identical to Marco’s. Identical to everyone’s in this godforsaken room. Jean saw Marco flinch in pain, coming out of his slumber, with his innocent, naïve brown eyes snapping open in terror. 

“N-no…” he mumbled, hands snaking around his neck. “No…”

“I see you shitstains are awake.” A voice called out from the front. Jean snapped his neck so quickly that it cracked, and glared at the man standing in front of the desks. He had brown hair, with a wild look in his eyes, and was grinning manically at all the tired students.

“My name is Kitts, but I’d rather if all of you just called me Mr Verman.” Jean flinched inwardly at the sentence he knew that was coming.

“Your class has been chosen to take part in the battle royale.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason for their location is finally explained, and so are the rules of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! D: Well, this chapter explains the rules of the battle royale, I hope you enjoy it! :)

“Your class has been chosen to take part in the battle royale.”

The silence was broken by muffled sobs coming from the front, where Hannah hid her face in her hands. Franz tried to reassure her, but Mr Verman shot him a cold stare.

“No sudden movements, and no talking. If you try anything funny-” his sentence was interrupted by three men in military suits armed with assault rifles marching through the classroom door. “-I assure you that we have enough bullets for everyone in the room.”

Jean’s eyes flitted around the room, scanning for an escape route. This couldn't be happening.

“As I was saying, the government had to choose a class to participate in this annual event, and this class was lucky enough to be selected randomly out of thousands of other classes. What’s this event, you’re all curious about?” Mr Verman clapped his hands together and inhaled deeply. Jean glanced at his eyes, and noticed that they held a mixture of madness and fear.

It’s not as if they needed an explanation. Every child in the country was fully aware of the situation. It was featured on the news. Adults spoke of the topic in hushed whispers, stealing fearful looks at their children when they thought they weren’t looking.

“Every April, there’s a special ‘camp’ for you brats,” he continued, strutting around the room, “and those of you who’ve watched the news should know about the activities, but for those of you who don't, the instructions are simple. You all have to kill each other.” The man bared his teeth and smiled unnervingly. “The government came up with this program,” he droned on, “not only as a way to keep the entire population in check, but also as a means of reducing the amount of people due to the overcrowding and lack of resources to fulfil their needs.”

“S-sir?” A whisper came from the middle of the class, and a shaking figure stood up slowly. Marco finally sat up, looking for the speaker. He peered at Jean, who mouthed – “Stay down.” Marco nodded grudgingly.

“What is it?! I said no talking!” The sudden outburst caused the student to fall back on the chair.

“S-sir… My father works for the government. T-there must be a mistake… You can look up his surname for proof. M-my name is Daz?” He stammered, rising.

Grunting, Verman swiped off a sheet from the teacher’s desk, scanning through a list of names, smiling when he finally found what he was looking for.

“Ah, right! Daz, is it?” the bearded man called, and Daz nodded vigorously. “Hmm… You must be under the impression that by having a father with a high position under the government, you’re excused?” Daz nodded again. “Well, it’s time for you to get your head out of your ass, because everyone here is equal. And unless you want your guts to be blown out, I suggest you sit the fuck back down.”

As Daz collapsed on his chair, Verman started to speak again. “Speaking of parents… I bet all of you are wondering what happened to them? If they knew of your departure?”

  
Whimpers came from a dark haired girl sitting next to Daz. Marco immediately recognised her as Mina. He spent his lunch breaks with her group occasionally when Jean was put into detention. She was really nice and mostly calm, but her current state was a mess. She was blubbering, her face streaked with tears and snot. He saw the man walk towards her. This couldn’t be good, he thought.

“Mina Carolina, yes?” the man descended on the poor girl. “Most of the parents took the news pretty well. They just cried and kept silent – a wise decision.”

Her head snapped up. “Wh-what did you do to mum and dad?”

Verman leant in, closing the distance with each syllable, grinning like a maniac.

“They put up resistance, so…”

“We. Shot. Them.” Spitting out the words with relish.

What Mina did was so unexpected, the class stared at her in horror. She punched his nose, and a sickening ‘crunch’ echoed around the classroom.

“Give me back my mum and dad!” She was on the verge of hysteria, throwing punches at him. The three armed men raised their guns, but Verman waved his hand.

“No, deh goverbent said not to harm dem!” He shouted angrily. He slapped Mina with all the force he could muster, and she crumpled on the floor, her check an angry shade of red. He proceeded to give her a swift kick in the stomach, and she slumped in defeat.

“Stop! Leave her alone!” Marco stood up, and was about to run across the room to help her, but one of the soldiers raised his gun. Jean saw the process in slow motion.

A blinding pain spread across Marco’s right ankle, and he crashed on Jean’s table.

“Marco! Marco, fuck, get up!” he pulled the dark haired boy in a standing position, and immediately felt the three men point their guns at him.

“Heh.” Verman advanced towards them, his right hand covering his bleeding nose as he left Mina on the floor, previous scuffle forgotten.

“Norbally, I would berate dem por shooting da students,” he started, signalling to the gunmen, “but this is too entertaining.” This time, he sat on the desk in front of Jean, who was supporting Marco by draping the freckled boy’s arm over his own shoulder. Looking at the both of them with curiosity, the man breathed on Jean, his broken nose impairing his speech.

“Sir, I’m just going to put him back on his chair. He’s injured. Do I have permission to move?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Verman threw his head back in laughter. It was empty, and bounced off the walls, making most people in the room wince. “Why are you suddenly asking por my permission?” he asked, “you had no need for it when you rushed to help him.” He jerked his head towards Marco, whose face was scrunched up in agony.

“Please, sir.” Jean urged, looking at Marco’s ankle in distress as blood began to trickle out.

“Fine.” The man motioned towards the empty chair, and strolled to the front of the class. He slowly regained his ability to speak normally. “I have a feeling this year is going to be rather… exciting.”

Dragging the freckled boy back to his chair, the blond placed him gently on the seat. Marco looked at him, eyes hazy from strain. Jean tore the sleeve off his uniform, knelt down, and tied a makeshift bandage around the wound.

“This will stem the bleeding temporarily.” He whispered, worry etched all over his face. “Marco, you’re going to be fine. We’ll make it out of this together, somehow. I’ll find a way. I promise.”

“Thanks.” The dark haired boy smiled weakly and patted Jean’s shoulder. Giving what he thought was a reassuring look, he reluctantly shuffled back to his desk. As soon as he was seated, the door flew open, with five more military looking men marching in with rucksacks. They saluted smartly, and Verman returned the gesture. As the men rushed back and forth, carrying in more bags, he stood next to the whiteboard and addressed the whole class.

“Each of you get one of these packs. They contain a litre of water, a compass, a map of the area, a pen, a day’s worth of food, and a weapon. Every rucksack has a different weapon, and these weapons range from throwing darts to guns, so it all depends on luck.” Picking up a marker, he turned to the board and drew a squiggly circle. Drawing a letter ‘X’ in the centre, he dragged the board pen to make crude lines all over the shape, horizontal and vertical, and he faced the class again.

“X marks the spot! You are here.” He flapped his hand near his head. “We’re currently on an island. We hold the programs on different islands every year. The previous occupants had no choice but to move out.” Verman mentioned, and looked at all the students, eyes finally resting on Ymir, who was tugging at the metal collar while shooting worried glances at Krista.

“Ah, yes. Collars!” Picking one up from the table, the bearded man held it up for the class to get a better view. “Not only do they keep track of your pulse, so the higher ups know if you’re still in the game, but they also tell us your location. Most importantly, they ensure that you don’t leave the island. How? They explode! When you go out of range, or when we want them to. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Everyone that was fingering their dog like collars let go immediately. Panic spread through the room, all hope of escape gone. Jean took this opportunity to extend his arm and rub Marco’s shoulder comfortingly. The freckled boy looked at him in dismay, but was put at ease with the realization that he still had Jean. A sudden shot was fired by one of the soldiers at the ceiling to shut them up.

“I haven’t finished speaking!” Verman yelled. He looked like a maniac, spittle frothing at his mouth. Waiting for silence, he calmed down slightly. “Even if you do manage to make it off the island, which I doubt is possible, there are ships circling the island to prevent any escapees from, well, escaping.

“These collars also keep you moving. If you plan on hiding in an abandoned house until this blows over, I have bad news for you. Every six hours, I will announce the forbidden areas!” Pointing at the squiggly circle, he said, “A forbidden area is a stretch of land where collars automatically detonate when you’re in their range. As I mentioned before, a forbidden area changes every hour. Once an hour have passes, you can revisit the area, but you get the idea. No staying in one place for too long! You can use the pen to mark the areas on the map. The school will be a permanent forbidden area as soon as all of you are dismissed.

“Lastly, if there’s more than one person alive after three days, all of the collars with simultaneously blow up, so make sure there’s a winner!” Rubbing his hands together, Verman strolled to the middle of the classroom. “That concludes today’s run through, so let the battle royale commence! I shall pick a random name from the register, and one by one, all of you will leave the class in a quiet and orderly fashion. We’ll be going clockwise!”

He closed his eyes and ran his finger up and down the paper, stopping suddenly, and bellowed, “MARCO BODT!”

Eyes wide with anxiety, he grabbed Jean’s arm.

“We’ll meet outside. Wait for me outside the school!” the blond hissed. Nodding unsteadily, Marco limped to the front of the class to grab a rucksack, surprised to see his own bag attached to it.

“We scanned through everyone’s belongings, and let you keep the non-threatening stuff. Don’t bother using your phones to call for help, though. They don’t work here.” Verman stated.

The entire class watched with dread as Marco hobbled out the door, stopping at the last second. He turned to his friends, and gave a final, sad wave before departing. Two minutes later, there was another shout.

“JEAN KIRSTEIN!”

Groaning, he got up, jogged to the front and seized his bag, speeding through the door. Thank god they were the first ones out. He wondered how they were going to treat Marco’s wound, and prayed that his first aid kit was still in his bag.

Running down the hallway, Jean spotted a room full of computers and official looking people, monitoring the game. If the school was to become a forbidden area, then destroying all the equipment from the inside was no longer an option. Armed guards standing outside the door of the said room raised their weapons, so Jean continued rushing towards the exit.

Once he was out in the open air, he saw Marco’s outline behind a tree. With an extra spurt of speed, he caught up, panting.  
“Marco, we need to get out of here! The others are coming in a few minutes!” Without waiting for a response, he carried the dark haired boy piggy back style, wearing his bags in the front.

“Jean?! Where are we going? We don’t have to run, no one’s going to play! None of our friends are going to kill us!”

“I saw Annie. She looked pretty grim and determined for someone not intending to kill.”

Marco kept silent, and rested his head on Jean’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m slowing you down. I couldn't watch Mina get hurt, so I just did what I thought was right. How stupid of me to think that he’d stop.”

“It’s not your fault. That was brave of you, even if it was a dumb move.”

Smiling for the first time he got on the island, the freckled boy whispered his thanks as Jean sped off in the opposite direction of the school and into the forest.

***

Jean set Marco down in front of a tree after running for what his watch told him was twenty minutes. The injured boy was pale, and his head spun. Cursing, Jean ripped open his bag, and fished out his kit, breathing with a sigh of relief that it wasn’t confiscated.

“Hold still, I’m going to try and treat your wound.” Opening the box, he extracted a bottle of Dettol, a pair of tweezers, a scalpel and a roll of bandages. It was lucky his dad made him bring out the first aid box in case of emergencies. Pausing, he thought about his family, and about how his father would be forced to leave his mother alone, busy with his job as a doctor. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head clear of these thoughts and ruffled through his bag. It was mostly filled with extra clothes and a bit of food, as the original plan for the trip was to head to the amusement park and camp in the woods nearby. He finally found what he was looking for- a flashlight.

“Marco?” Jean’s voice sounded small and weak. Marco was really, really pale, and looked as if he was about to pass out. Growling in frustration, he turned on the torch, and pointed the light at the wound. “This is going to hurt. I’m sorry.”

Shoving the torch in his mouth, he grasped the scalpel with shaking hands, and made an incision across the wound. Flinching at the sound Marco made- somewhere between a whimper and a groan, he dropped the knife, and with extreme care, extracted the bullet with the tweezers. Immediately, he tore the cap away and poured on a fair bit of antiseptic, and wrapped the bandage around the freckled boy’s ankle. Relieved now that the worst was over, Jean looked up to find Marco unconscious from the pain. Shoving the items back into his bag, he sat down next to the brunette and leaned against the tree. Gently, he lifted Marco’s hand to check his pulse, and let out a big sigh of relief when he found it was strong.

The two rucksacks issued by Verman lay by Jean’s feet, and he reached for the closest one, opening it to check what weapons they had. The first bag had a set of darts, accompanied with a board.

“Well that’s fucking useful.” Jean muttered under his breath. He took out the next weapon from the second bag, and almost dropped it in shock. The pistol gleamed under the moonlight, and Jean couldn’t be any happier that they now stood a fighting chance.

A scream ripped through the quiet night, coming from the direction of the school. The sound of a machine gun echoed eerily across the island. Pressing himself closer to Marco, Jean shuddered at the thought of a dead classmate.

***

“Must kill… need to survive…”

  
Daz stood over Thomas, with the gun still in his hand. Shivering, he walked away from the dead body, showing no remorse, only fear. The battle has begun.

 

1 student dead  
17 students remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rules are specified, I hope it's clear XS The battle starts in the next chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found it enjoyable ^^ This is my first fanfic, so I'm really worried if it wasn't good enough ^^" I'll be updating weekly, so bear with me please! :D


End file.
